He's Baaaaaack!
by MentalKase
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. I'm not good at summaries, either--- it's basically two OC's meet Thrax... Kind'a.
1. Guess Who's Back

Chapter One - Guess Who's Back DISCLAIMER- I only 'own' Mantra, Cori, and the Sneeze Brothers. The rest are owned by... Uhm, the movie makers?  
There may just be OOC-ness, so watch ooooout! This /is/ going to be my first fic.

* * *

The burning sensation was horrid - and it just wouldn't stop. As they say, "Alcohol is a germs (in this case, virsuses) worst enemy"... Or maybe they don't say that.  
  
A sickly-green, skeletal hand once again breached the surface of the vile liquid. It latched onto the fake eye-lash that had fell down with it, and used its last ounce of strength to pull itself up, onto it.  
  
The emergency was well over. The kid, her father, and uncle had left for home.  
  
A nurse was cleaning the room up, putting things back to where they had been before.  
  
Though when she passed by the glass, she stopped. She spotted something floating in it. Upon further inspection, she found it was...  
  
A fake eye-lash.  
  
Mumbling quietly to herself, she plucked the offending object out of the glass, and just aimlessly flicked it away.  
  
Little did she know that there was a... Visitor riding on her index finger...  
  
Thrax was back.

* * *

In a dark, mainly abandoned ware-house...  
  
A pink female virus sat, perched upon one of the cielings rafters. Swinging her legs idly she watched as her friend slashed with her sword at some invisible enemy down below.  
  
Suddenly, her friend looked up, tilting her head a slight bit. "You should not sit up in high places with skirts on," pointed out the black bacterial female before she went back to training.  
  
With a dismissive wave of her hand, the pink virus glanced slowly around at the cieling. There were places where the shingles had fallen away, letting the light in - though it was still rather hard to see. Unless you were used to the dark, anyway.  
  
Every single window and visable door had been boarded shut. The way in was carefully hidden beneath a few boxes. Therefore, there always had to be someone inside - or no one could get in, at all.  
  
Suddenly, a knock emitted from somewhere underneath the boxes...  
  
The bacteria hesitated, then stabbed the ground, making a temporary sheath out of it before walking over to the boxes. It didn't take her long before they were off, but then she crouched down on top of the door, replacing them. She knocked back one. "Password."  
  
"But there is no password," came the muffled reply. The bacteria stood, stepping off the door and swung it open, staring amused at what her fellow "house mates" had brung with them.  
  
The three lanky virii drug and pushed their find into the warehouse. The tallest virus of the three went up to the bacteria, leaving his companions to deal with what seemed to be a heavy roll of blankets.  
  
"Good - you're here - the others would've made us dispose of 'im!" The tall, lanky virus motioned to the blankets.  
  
The other two set about un-ravalling them. They did it quite carelessly, earning a few quiet moans and groans.  
  
What had been wrapped up in the blankets had been revealed, and it brought a disgusted noise from above. "It looks like it has been drug through all of Claire! Where the heck did you find it?!"  
  
The shortest of the lanky virii - who, if alone, wouldn't be called short at all! -, looked up. "You know, wearing a skirt while up there isn't-"  
  
She interrupted him by throwing one of her shoes at him. "Ya don't think I know that?!"  
  
Before she had a chance to go off ranting about how idiots always stated the obvious, her friend cut in. "Maybe you should answer Cori's question. Now," she muttered in her usually low, gritty voice.  
  
"Yeah, sure," the shortest of the lanky virii replied. "We found this guy," he pointed to the unconcious virus, "near death, crawlin' through a hole at th' finger. Fry gave 'im some knock-out-stuff, and, well, here we are!" He made a sweeping gesture with one arm.  
  
The medium sized of the lanky virii help up a note-pad. On it was loopy, fancy writing, 'We were hoping that the room was free'.  
  
By 'the room', the medium-sized virus meant the incubation room; a still-in-testing was to bring back a virus if one could salvage a part of them. Even if it was only a smidge...  
  
The bacteria nodded, and watched as the three lanky virii rolled the unconcious virus up again and drug him off to the incubation room.  
  
The pink virus growled quietly when they were gone. "My foot's cold."  
  
"Next time, do not throw your shoe, then." The bacteria retrieved her sword from its 'sheath', and went back to training.  
  
Grumbling, the pink virus jumped down from the rafters and began looking for her shoe. 


	2. Incubating Dreams

Chapter Two - Incubating Dreams  
  
DISCLAIMER - No owny Thrax. Owny Mantra, Cori and Sneeze Brothers.  
  
Things - Cori is a small-pox virus, but she has given up the whole virus thing to be with her friend, Mantra. Mantra is a black death virus, who has lost her ability to infect. Hope that made sense.

* * *

Everything was black.  
  
But suddenly, it was as if someone had turned on a light.  
  
A very... Bright light.  
  
His life was flashing right infront of him. It was running from the beginning to what he thought was the end... His fight with Jones, the eye-lash... The alcohol 'bath'.  
  
'So this is it,' he thought. Until he was shoved into something soft and... Mushy.  
  
Thrax struggled to open his eyes, but it was almost like there were weights attatched to them. They just wouldn't open.  
  
Then a wave of fresh exhaustion washed over him, and he lost all conciousness that he had regained. Again.

* * *

It was dark. Real dark. It also smelled musty.  
  
The red death virus found himself in a dark, abandoned house. Somehow, it looked... Familiar.  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
This house had been the house one of his victims had lived in before their untimely demise. There was another thing he noticed. He was, seemingly, as tall as a human.  
  
Behind him, a floor-board creaked. He whipped around, claw glowing brightly, but saw... Nothing. Nothing but dust. Dust and dark.  
  
By now, Thrax wanted to say something. He tried, but found he couldn't even scream in frustration. 'What's goin' on here?!'  
  
An eerie, haunting laugh echoed throughout the house. The virus stared stonily around, recognizing it.  
  
There was absolutely no mistaking it.  
  
That laugh belonged to his third victim, Larry Ganoo - or 'Nag' as people called him while he was alive. He was a grumpy old man, who loved to nag at people. A lot.  
  
Despite his age, he had proved a challenge to take down. Or maybe it was because Thrax was a tad inexperienced at the time.  
  
'There you are, you stupid germ!' The message wasn't spoken, but rather... Thought. Thrax stepped back when the old spectre appeared infront of him.  
  
Since Nag could send thoughts to him, Thrax hoped he could send thoughts back. 'I'm a virus, Nag, and i'm not the one who died, am I?'  
  
The old spectre growled grumpily. 'Bah! What does that matter, now!?' He looked around, ready to tare what little hair he had, out. Thrax smirked coldly, jumping suddenly at the spectre and slashing him across the chest.  
  
His claw passed right through Nag.  
  
The momentum he created trying to kill the old man made him stagger right on through the rest of him.  
  
Nag guffawed loudly at the viruses' attempt at his life. 'I'm already dead, y'fool!' To demonstrate such, he went to hug Thrax, and passed right through him again. Thankfully. But still, it made the virus step away.  
  
Thrax would have growled - if he could make any sound at all. 'You're lucky you're already dead or you'd be very hot right now...'  
  
'Ha!' The old man grinned cheekily, placing his hands on his hips. 'My time is up, now, anyway.' With that, he simply poofed out of existance.  
  
And so did Thrax. 


	3. Infectious Troubles

Chapter Three - Infectious Troubles DISCLAIMER: No owny Thrax or any other characters that I no owny. No killy please. I may get a few terms wrong... n.n;

* * *

A few days later...  
  
"We should be getting back. It is going to be our shift soon."  
  
Mantra (the bacteria) stared after her friend, Cori (the pinkish virus). They had been scouting about for immunity.  
  
Ever since their little group had arrived, they had, more-or-less, taken over the body. They hadn't taken it down since they needed a place to stay, plan, and recruit people to their cause... Which wasn't known even to them.  
  
Plus, the immunity of this body didn't do a very good job in the first place.  
  
"Yeah, sure, lessgo, then," muttered Cori. She led the way, moving through the streets to the hidden entrance easily. One could find it by going through the maze of tunnels they had dug throughout parts of the body.  
  
However, there was only one right path. The right-side path.  
  
It was a total of six, slow-moving minutes before they came upon the trap-door. The pink virus knocked three times... And waited.  
  
The pink virus huffed. "What's takin' them so freaken LONG?!" Her outburst only earned a shrug from her friend.  
  
She was about to knock harder before the door froze over. Stepping to the side, she figured she'd then let her friend handle it. It would be impossible to move it, now.  
  
The door shattered soon after Cori stepped out of the way. The boxes they had expected to cave in on them... Didn't. Peeking into the warehouse... Well, they didn't expect anything like this.  
  
The whole place looked as if a war broke out.  
  
Boxes were everywhere, stepped on, melted... But some were miraculously whole and undamaged. Puddles of what looked to be cooling cytoplasm was everywhere, including on the walls. A door-sized hole had been burned, or melted in the wall aswell.  
  
Immediately, the two friends ran to the incubation room.  
  
The pod had been torn open, seemingly from the inside. Who had once been in it... Wasn't in it, now. There were more cytoplasm-puddle in this room than the last...  
  
The pink virus wailed, sinking slowly to the ground in a crumpled, sobbing heap. To Mantra, it sounded like she was repeating 'those idiots!' over and over. But then, she wasn't really listening, and the words were muffled and broken.  
  
Running her 'sword's blade over a finger, the bacteria grinned cruelly. It was about time something had happened around Claire!  
  
Her only hope was that the body was safe...

* * *

The Mole went unbearably quiet.  
  
As the trench-coat clad, red virus strode in, whomever had been inside had fallen silent. He stopped, glancing around and smiling wickedly.  
  
The smaller, hopefully unnoticable germs fleed through the back door, and whatever small crevices outwards they could find, and a good lot of the larger ones just stared nervously at Thrax. They knew something was up - this certainly didn't happen a lot. However, the few brave ones glared at the virus.  
  
Though they stopped soon enough. One glaring germ soon found himself melting from the head down - he didn't even have a chance to scream. He melted quickly - soon all that was left was a puddle.  
  
"Now, unless ya'll wanna follow the same fate as your friend here... You'll co-operate."  
  
Everyone tried to be rather statue like at that moment. Still, and silent.  
  
Thrax glanced around, nodding a little in approval. "Good. So who wants to help me bring down this body...?" When absolutely no one said anything in reply to that at all, the virus swung his glowing claw at the closest germ. The poor thing was, more-or-less, sliced in half... Like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"...Well!?"  
  
Not to anger the crazy virus further, all the germs agreed. Some were less enthusiastic than others.  
  
Alas, the plan went underway... Claire would die this very day! 


	4. Lost and Found And Lost

Chapter Four - Lost and Found... And Lost DISCLAIMER: No owny Thrax or any other characters that I no owny. No killy please. I may get a few terms wrong... n.n;

"Where d'you think it went, then?"

The pink virus and black bacteria had been talking about the incident while out exploring the city of Claire. They had hoped to stumble upon clues - more burn-marks, a cytoplasm trail - anything!

...But so far, they had no luck. Infact... They hadn't seen anyone.

The black bacteria glanced to her friend, then passively looked around. "I do not know, Cori. We have no clues at all, not even an immunity cell to ask. What do you suggest?"

"Why ask me!?" The virus, Cori, huffed. "Why don't we try the mole? There's usually someone there, no matter what's going down." She snorted. "Remember Khal? That ol' stone wouldn't budge from the bar, even though Claire had reached a record high!"

The bacteria slowly nodded. "Good idea."

-------

The germs were listening intently to the red death viruses' plans. So far, they found that he wanted them to, more-or-less, be a distraction.

But distract what?

"Um, mister-virus, sir," a germ cut in, interrupting Thrax. Earning a rather impatient glance from 'mister virus'. "Who exactly are we gonna distract?" The germ shifted uncomfortable when an awkward silence was the only response.

Then he spoke. "What do you mean?"

Fidgeting nervousely, the germ continued. "The body has been taken over by- by a ground of renegade viruses! Uh- um, the immunity don't care no more about what goes on around here!" With that last word, it hid itself behind a larger germ.

Thrax hesitated a moment, considering his plans. Since there would be no immunity in the way, according to that germ, he wouldn't need a distraction. He went to toy with his DNA-bracelet - but remembered that he had lost it...

In a bout of rage at the memory, he swiftly exited the mole - but not before driving his claw through one more victim.

-------

Approaching the mole at that particular time was Cori and her friend, the black bacteria.

Cori pointed to the entrance of the mole. "Whos' that?" The queston was asked quietly, as her friend pulled her behind an over-turned vehicle. "...Mantra?"

The black bacteria, Mantra, grinned gleefully. "It is the one the Sneeze Brothers brought to the incubation room, remember?"

The pink virus 'ah'ed in rememberance. Then hissed. "He's the one that trashed the place and killed the Brothers, isn't he!?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "He has to PAY!"

The both ducked down further when the red virus glared at their hiding place.

Mantra's grip on her 'sword' tightened as she smiled crazily over at her friend. "Good going."

The pink virus muttered a 'thanks', rather sarcasmically in reply.

The two watched as the red virus came closer. Cori looked about ready to bolt, but her friend looked anxious, as if she was goign to enjoy this.

As soon as Thrax was about to turn and leave, the bacteria darted out from behind the car, holding her sword in both hands.

Quick to react, Thrax went to kick the sword out of Mantras grip.

But got stuck. Frozen to be more specific.

"What the-" he began, but was cut off before he could finish.

Mantra let the sword drop to her side and stepped back a few feet. But only because she thought it was safe to... "Who are you?!"

Thrax frowned menacingly, quickly looking the bacteria over before replying. "This bodys' hottest nightmare, baby!" Not stalling for even a second, he tapped the ice that enclosed his leg. It melted quite quickly.

Almost in a trance, the bacteria just stood there, watching her impending doom get ever closer. She would have been killed then and there, if it wasn't for her friend.

Cori had snatched Mantra's hand, bringing her out of her trance just in time to move before the deadly claw had been thrust straight into the place she had been not a second before. They both ran a few feet away before turning to face their deadly foe.

Thrax watched them, smirking to himself. Quickly glancing around, the red virus literally jumped into a near-by, right-side-us vehicle. The top of it had been torn off days before.

Stabbing his blaw into the vehicles dash-board, transforming the car, he waved. "See ya if you survive the nightmare!"

The car started up, wheels screeching as he went full-speed ahead.

Right towards the brain.

Both bacteria and virus uttered silent curses. 


	5. Death of a Friend

Chapter Five - Death of a Friend

DISCLAIMER: No owny Thrax or any other characters that I no owny. No killy please. I may get a few terms wrong... n.n;

Without a word exchanged between either of them, Cori and Mantra burst into the mole. They were greeted with absolute silence, and the stares of many petrified germs.

The pink virus was the first to speak. "Lemme guess, was there a fight!?" When the germs shook their heads, Cori fidgeted, annoyed. "What then!?"

Near the back, out of sight, one germ squeaked. "Th' mean ol' red-dude busted on in! He made us all co-operate! He turned come of us inta puddles!"

A panicked voice cut in. "He's gonna infect the body! We ah' all gonna die!"

Mantra simply shook her head. "no one is going to die." Without another word, she xited the mole.

Outside, an engine started up.

Cori squealed. "Wait for me!"

-------

The roads were, unsurprisingly, empty. As in, there were no viruses, no cells, no nothing on them.

Which only meant Thrax could drive as fast as he wanted, and there was no one to crash into.

The sound of an engine coming up close behind him made him growl. Looking into the rear-view mirror, he nearly missed the turn.

They were gaining up on him, and in less than a minute, they had caught up.

"Pull over, or we will make you pull over." Eyes flashing, surprisingly in anticipation, Mantra glanced over at the other vehicle and its driver.

Not bothering to reply, Thrax bumped his car into theirsin warning before going as far away from them as possible - on the other side of the road.

Uncaring of whether it was a trap or not, the bacteria went to ram the red car off the road.

Thrax abruptly slammed on the brakes.

The car Mantra and cori were in fell. Basically doing a nose-dive. Wasting no time, Mantra froze and shattered the door on her side, quickly exiting and entering a free-fall.

Cori wasn't so lucky. The car hit the ground and exploded into flames - with her still in it.

Mantra landed, fourtunately, on something soft. Upon further inspection, it was a fat - not disgruntled - flu germ. Hopping off quickly, she ran towards the wrecked car. "Cori!"

Sword still in hand, the bacteria jabbed it into the fire, effectively freezing it. She then saw something she would never forget, even in death.

Cori had been in the process of melting away. Her cytoplasm had been frozen in the process of bubbling. It definately wasn't a pretty sight.

Glaring upwards, Mantra listened as Thraxs' vehicle drove away.

She swore revenge. Even if it killed her.


	6. The Brain

Chapter Six - The Brain 

DISCLAIMER: I'm like, back, yo'. Dunno where from. Matters not. I don't own Thrax. Blah. Blah. Blah. Romance is icky kthxbai.

Sorry for any ooc-ness you may experience in the reading of this fic.

* * *

Thrax had already reached the brain. Now all he needed to do was to find the hypothalmus gland... That was going to be easy. TOO easy. But nonetheless, a good jump to re-starting his reign of terror.

The red death virus parked his car near the gates. They were closed. But they were also the easiest kind to climb over. Yet... Why climb?

So he cut a hole through the gates mesh. A little door-way for him to travel through.

He entered the brain.

He had a feeling that this body would fall in record time.

* * *

"No time to spare," muttered Mantra, looking to her friends' frozen corpse once more. The incubation room wouldn't be any use, thanks to that vile virus...

She turned to leave, striding towards one of the nearest buildings as quick as she could. Scaling the wall, she ended up on top of the building... soon she was jumping from roof-to-roof as fast as she could go. In no time, she would reach the brain...

And she did. But not before the alarms went off. The city was bathed in reddish light; a sure sign of impending doom. Mantra cursed. She was too late.

... Or was she?

Sword in hand, the bacteria scaled the fence, taking no notice of the hole in it, and dropped down to the other side. Only seconds later she was in the brain, heading for the elevator.

Thrax was in said elevator, fingering his new prize; the DNA bead stolen from Claire. A new beginning. An easy one, at that. He had hoped for a challenge; but beggars can't be choosers.

Which was also to be said for the annoying music playing. Elevator music. Polka.

Though he had a choice, there.

The red death virus, in pure annoyance, thrust his claw straight into the elevators radio. The music soon halted. Silence. At last.

Silence that was soon to be destroyed.

The elevator dinged. The doors opened.

The two were face-to-face once more.

Mantra didn't waste any time. She raised her sword and swung it at the viral menace. Though she missed - she turned to glare at the vile virus.

... and came face-to-face with his claw.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you wanna end up sharing the fate of your friend?" Thrax pocketed the DNA bead, then grabbed the bacterias' arm with his unclawed hand.

This didn't go unnoticed. Mantra went to swing her sword again - but was swung aside before she could complete the swing. She gave a feral growl, quickly regaining her composure.

"You killed Cori. You must die," she put simply. Holding her sword in both hands, she got ready to attack again. Though wary of the claw, she didn't just yet.

Thrax snorted, pointing her burning claw at the pesky bacteria. "Last I checked, you were the one that drove off the road! I simply stopped." He grinned cruelly, then turned to go. "I'll be going now..."

"No... No! You are NOT getting away that easily!" Once again, Mantra swung her sword at the annoying virus. Once again, she found herself missing him. He had jumped forward, out of her range.

"You're just gettin' annoying now." Thrax whirled around, dreaded claw at the ready.

Mantra just smiled.

All the while, Claire was heating up.


	7. Death of Claire Birth of Vengence

Chapter Seven - Death of Claire - Birth of Vengence DISCLAIMER: I'm like, back, yo'. Dunno where from. Matters not. I don't own Thrax. Blah. Blah. Blah. Romance is icky kthxbai. 

Sorry for any ooc-ness you may experience in the reading of this fic.

* * *

Time was at a stand-still. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Mantra was grinning from ear-to-ear, sword held in both hands, even though it was meant for only one.

Thrax, meanwhile, frowned. The body was soon going to die. But his opponent didn't seem to care much about the body...

Actually, she seemed quite murderous. Homocidal. Ready to kill at any given moment.

Finally, a challenge!

They both made the first move, both jumping away in different directions. Then they both jumped forward at each other, sword striking and finally freezing the virus' claw.

Jumping back, away, Thrax snarled. He had no time for this. Places to go, people to infect...

He turned and fled towards the door, Mantra on his heels.

* * *

The chase had continued until they reached the dying womans' mouth. They stopped once on the tongue - apparently they were the only two living in the body. The rest had died or fled.

Thrax whirled to face the persistant pest following him. By now, his claw had thawed - but he still didn't want to waste time fighting her. Instead, he waved and turned again, running out of the mouth and catching a draft by opening his trench coat, looking much like a bat. He was quickly out of there.

Mantra cursed vehemently. Well, this was just great! Her partners killer had gone. She couldn't get her revenge... But she would track him down and destroy him. She vowed that. If not for her friend, then for his cowardice - or what she figured was cowardice, and not impatience.

Right now, she had to get out of there. She also had to reach the safety of another body - hopefully the same one Thrax finds...

Before the mouth closed for the final time, Mantra was out and running up Claires cooling face. She wasn't the only one there; she swore she spotted one or two germs running in different directions, aswell.

Suddenly, two fingers came down near Claires' eyes, to close them. Mantra wasted no time in grabbing ahold onto one of those fingers - she was quite near the eyes at the time. Quite convienient.

As the fingers went back up into the air and paused, she righted herself and began the journey of getting into this human. Perhaps she could take the guise of a refugee from Claire, for now. Surely this bodys' immunity wouldn't mind...

Or she could take the easy way and go in through that nice little cut situated a little infront, to the left of her.

The cut would be the perfect route into the body. She wouldn't be noticed much at all. So that's the route she took.

It was an easy task. She soon found herself inside the new body, and moments later in an alley, walking aimlessly towards the light on the other side. She paused and stared upwards, then looked to her sword.

"Some day, some day... I will get my revenge. But for now..." She shook her head, silencing herself. Talking to oneself wasn't a good sign.

Some day, though, she would get her revenge. For now she had to train, perhaps get a few allies to help her with her newfound quest... And get a few new weapons. The sword she had, now, wasn't the best - melee wasn't wise when facing someone like Thrax.

Nodding once, Mantra exited the alley, determination present in her eyes. At the moment, she had to get herself settled in this new body... That was surely going to be a task and a half.

* * *

And there! That's the end, for now. I hate ending things - as you can see, I'm not good at it. No matter. The next thingy, the sequel or whatever, will be up next time I get motivated... Which will probably be in a few months, years, or maybe only a few days... Eh, don't hold your breath. 


End file.
